Medical procedures often require an implantation of a device into a patient's body. For example, a bone implant, such as a bone plate, can be used to reconstruct a bone that has been fractured. Bone implants can also be implanted to alter bones that are not fractured, such as bones that are deformed. Often, bone plates are used in places where a cast cannot be used, such as the jaw, nose, eye sockets, and skull, although bone plates can be used to alter and repair a variety of bones. For example, a bone implant can hold a broken bone in place, allowing it to heal. A bone plate implant must be properly fitted to the bone in order to achieve the desired result, preferably while minimizing pain to the patient. For example, a bone implant that is not properly fitted may slow or nullify the healing process. Additionally, a bone implant that is not properly fitted may cause a patient unnecessary pain or discomfort. Current approaches to fitting a bone implant to a bone lack efficiency and precision.